


Time to be serious

by punprincess321



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, protective billy joe cobra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: When Spencer comes home late from detention with bruises and tears on his face, Hugh, Jane and Jessica finally realize that their favorite director isn't having an easy time at school, Billy feels bad for Spencer and decides to show his family what happens in the life of Spencer Wright.





	Time to be serious

Spencer had reached his breaking point, Kleet beat him up which made him late for class, making him need to spend two hours in after school detention, Ponzi had Spencer write an essay on all the reasons he was a failure and when he went to hand it in at Ponzi's office, Lolo had Adrian tear it up and he had to write it all over again, Ponzi didn't even care to talk about the obvious tear stains on the paper or the fact that Spencer was crying, he read over the essay and congratulated Spencer on finally realizing how much of a disappointment he was and shooed him away. Kleet was waiting for him in the hallway, he slammed Spencer against the lockers and then threw him on the ground causing Spencer's face to bruise badly, he really wished Shanilla or Rajeev were at school today but their science class went on a field trip to the zoo and Billy had decided to go with them, he got on his bike still crying and rode home in the rain.

When Spencer walked though the door, his parents were waiting there to scold him for being late but before they could even say anything, they saw their son frozen and shaking from the rain, crying and his face was bruised, they were speechless, Jessica walked over to start making fun of her brother but when she saw him, she didn't have the heart to say any of the insults she had in mind, Spencer looked at his family with tears in his eyes and he ran to the elevator to go to his room. Billy was playing video games when he heard the elevator chime, he turned to see his cousin, hoping to see that adventurous smile he loved so much but all he saw was a crying and beaten boy. "Whoa Spence, what happened to you?" The pop star asked, Spencer just cried and hugged the ghost tightly, Billy held Spencer close, not wanting to let go, his cousin needed him more than ever now.

Downstairs, Hugh and Jane were in the kitchen talking about their son. "I'm worried about Spencer, he's been coming home late a lot, his grades are a roller coaster and he barely comes out of his room to shoot movies anymore." Jane said concerned, Hugh nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm worried too and he's still talking to himself, it's probably a coping mechanism he uses for what's going on." He replied, little did they know that Billy had begun to listen in, he was done with Spencer being mistreated and he wanted his parents to finally know the pain Spencer went through every day.

Billy flew down to the basement, he started searching through all his stuff, he pulled out his ring, bracelet and hat and flew back upstairs.


End file.
